


Remember me Kaneki

by sceptress



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hinami and Saiko are yaoi fangirls, M/M, Public Sex, Remebering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki and his squad are chasing after a ghoul. But are stopped by two Aogiri tree members, one of them is Black Rabbit. Can he make Sasaki remember what he was to him? That he was his lover, his little rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Here you are Sciencefictioness! I'm sorry it took me ages to do but I hope you enjoy it!

Sasaki Haise led his team, the Quinx Squad as they pursued their target. They were hunting a ghoul suspect. The guy turned out to be a ghoul but a low level one, but damn he was a fast runner. Sasaki stopped as they reached an intersection of buildings, he put his hand up in signal for the others to do the same. They stood in the middle of the road but it was late and luckily very few cars were out at this time. 

Sasaki looked at the other three directions, wondering which path their target had taken. As he was in deep thought a tap on his shoulder made him to look over his shoulder to see Saiko behind him.

"Maman, who are those two?" she asked as she pointed out in in front of them. There standing in the centre of the intersection in front of them was two figures. One was a girl with short brown hair, she was wearing tan boots with black stockings, a knee-length blue skirt with a tan cardigan over with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. The other was a boy, his hair a short mess of indigo, he was taller than the girl but was still short. He wore dark jeans tucked into black boots with a long-sleeve dark purple shirt. He too wore a scarf around his neck, a dark shade of purple. They both wore masks, telling the investigators that they were in fact ghouls and seemed to be in their late teens. The girl wore a sleek, white mask that covered her eyes and pointed downwards on her face and the boy had a black rabbit mask.

"Black Rabbit" Sasaki spoke, recognising the high-level ranked ghoul. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. He felt wary, as if he knew this person but he didn't. He's never encountered Black Rabbit like this before.

The male ghoul walked forwards, kicking his heels up in each step.

"Its been a long Kaneki" the indigo haired ghoul spoke as he got closer, until he was just a few steps in front of Sasaki. "I've missed you".

"W-what? Kaneki? You must have me mistaken with someone else" Sasaki said, confused by the ghoul's words. The ghoul chuckled.

"You may look a bit different but your still my baka Kaneki" he said with a light chuckle. This just confusing the black and white haired investigator even further. "Oh, did you know rabbits can die from loneliness. I was quite lonely without you"

"Sassan what is he talking about?! Whose this Kaneki person?!" Shirazu exclaimed, the utter confusion and surprise written all over his face. Mutsuki had a worried expression on his face, while Urie had his usual blank expression and Saiko tilted her head with a bored face.

"Maman who is he? How do you know him?" she asked. Sasaki shook his head.

"I-I don't know him, I swear"

"But then why does he call you Kaneki? Are you hiding something Maman?" she questioned him further. He put his hand up in a surrender guesture.

"I don't know why he's calling me that! He's got me mixed up with someone else!"

The Black Rabbit made a 'Tch' sound, directing their attention back to him. The girl ran forwards and stood next to the other ghoul.

"Nii-San" she said to the investigator, shocking them all except for Black rabbit.

"WHAAAA! Why did she call you that!" the Quinx Squad members yelled at their mentor. Sasaki waved his hands in front of him in dismissal.

"I swear I don't them!"

"Idiot" the indigo haired ghoul spat. With a few strides he was right up in Sasaki's space, he put his hands on the older male's shoulders. 

"W-w-what are you doing?!" the investigator yelled at the ghoul, a blush on his face from the close promixty. The ghoul leaned in close, his face just a breath away. The teen pulled his mask off and chucked it to the girl. Sasaki stared at his face, he was beautiful. His purple eyes staring back at him with a warm look, he smiled and it was breath-taking. 

"I'll make you remember. . . .Kaneki" he whispered before he bit into his lip, enough to bleed blood and kissed the other male. Sasaki's steel grey eyes widened in shock, he had not expected this at all, and tried to the push the ghoul away but stopped once the blood hit his tounge. It was unexpectedly familair, and he felt something pool in his gut and suddenly something in his mind snapped. His hand went to grip the other's hips and pulled him close and his other hand pulled at indigo hair. The ghoul moaned as he pulled him closer and licked at his lips, which he parted his lips for and their tounges swiped and fought with each other with a staggering amount of passion.

The others faces stared on in shock while the girl just had a smug smirk. The ghoul pulled back and panted for air, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Damn, you certainly didn't forget how to kiss Kaneki", the other smirked at the younger boy.

"Ayato" he breathed out. Ayato felt his breath hitch as the other spoke his name, he smiled and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Y-yo-you remembered". Kaneki smiled back and smoothed out Ayato's hair, running his fingers between the soft strands. His hair was completely white, and his kakugan was activated.

"I've missed you Ayato" he pulled the ghoul closer as he embraced him. Ayato leaned up and kissed him again. Kaneki kissed back, slipping his tounge in and kissing him deeply. As they locked lips he slowly directed them to a building and pushed Ayato up against it. The younger moaned, wrapping his arms around the white haired male's neck.

"H-hey!! What are you doing!?" Shirazu yelled, he went to go pull them apart but suddenly a white and red rinkaku blocked his path. He looked over and saw the female ghoul had her kakugan out and was blocking his path. "Oi! Get outta my way!" he screamed at the girl.

"I will not let anyone ruin this for them" the small ghoul spoke with a determind voice. And so with their path to their mentor blocked, who was still tightly lip-locked with the ghoul, they just watched on in shock.

"K-Kaneki" Ayato panted after they parted, the other removed his purple scarf and began to lick and suck at his neck. Ayato pulled him closer and moaned loudly. "Ah! fffuuck!" he moaned as his neck was nipped at, right below his right ear. He heard a deep chuckle in his ear.

"Thats it, moan for me my little rabbit" kaneki whispered, then nipped at the other's lobe, pulling at it with his teeth. He relished in the moans Ayato made. He hadn't touched or heard Ayato in so long, he had missed him. He was grateful his little rabbit had come to find him. He hitched Ayato's shirt up over his chest, exposing his nipples to chilly weather. He wrapped his lips around one, sucking and kissing at it. Ayato moaned and cradled his head coser to his chest. Kaneki ran a hand up his lover's thigh, before hiking it up onto his waist. The indigo haired ghoul wrapped his other leg on the other's waist, Kaneki lifting him up and holding by his ass.

"Nnngh!" Ayato moaned as the white haired ghoul bit his nipple, then soothing it with his tounge. He threw his head back, a loud glutteral moan leaving his lips as Kaneki's tounge, teeth and mouth laved at his other nipple, leaving bright marks on his chest. "Kaneki!"

Kaneki growled deep in his throat as continued his assualt on his lover's chest. He grinded his hipsin Ayatos', smashing their arousals together.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Kaneki! Kaneki! Annnhh!" he moaned, rocking his hips with the other ghouls'. Kaneki moaned, sliding his tounge up to Ayato's neck. He sucked and nipped, leaving bright red marks over the pale skin. He unbuttoned Ayato's jeans, sliding them down his thighs, along with his black briefs. Ayato helped move his legs to kick them off, sighing as his erection was freed from its confines, then shivered as the cold air hit him. "Kaneki, please" he whispered.

Kaneki moved a hand down to his lover's entance, eyes widening in surprise to find it already stretched. He raised an eyebrow at his lover as two of his fingers slipped inside easily.

"Ayato have you been with another person?", his voice held the anger he felt as he thought that another had touched his lttle rabbit. He shoved his fingers in hard and rough. "Answer me!"

"N-no! I haven't!" Ayato tried to yell out as his prostate was hit, a strong wave of pleasure hitting him.

"Then why are you looses?" Kaneki didn't want to believe his lover was with someone else. Ayato cradled his lovers' face and leaned his forehead against the other ghoul.

"I'm loose and stretched because nearly everynight I touch and finger myself to the thought of you. To the thought of you fucking and pounding me. I could't stop myself as I shoved my fingers in myself, wanting them to be you". Kaneki couldn't find any words after Ayato said those words. He smashed his lips with his lovers', his tounge going wild in his mouth. Ayato moaned loudly as his lover pushed three fingers into him, stretched him as his rocked their hips together.

Hinami snapped her head to her left as she saw the blue haired investigator standing next to her, her phone out and recording.

"Hey why are you recording?" The girl just smirked at her.

"Because its real yaoi", Hinami nodded, she had to admit it, it was hot. They both watched, Saiko recording. They both had to wipe their noses as they felt blood dripping down their faces. They watched as Kaneki threw his coat off and undo his pants. "This is fucking hot"

"Agreed"

"K-Kaneki, please please fuck me" Ayato moaned, wanting nothing more than his lover to finally fill him again. Kaneki pulled his dick out, slowly running it back and forth over Ayato's entrance.

"What was that little rabbit? I couldn't quite hear" he smirked. His lovers' face was flushed, his chest and neck covered in love bites and his hole loose and wet.

"Please! Please fuck me Kaneki! Please! Fuck me!" Ayato screamed, tears in his eyes. Kaneki moaned and pushed in, he kissed his lover. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tounged twined together. He didn't wait as he began to thrust into lover, relishing of how tight he was.

"So fucking tight" he grunted out, his pace becoming almost brutal.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More! More more more! Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki!". His lover's name fell off his lips over and over, chanting at him to go faster, harder. Kaneki pounded him to the wall, unrelenting in his thrusting. He loved the way Ayato screamed his name, knowing that he was his."Ah! Ah! Yes! K-Kaneki! I-I-I'm c-c-cumming!" he yelled as he came, painting his chest in his own seed.

"Ah fuck!" Kaneki moaned as his lover tightened around him. He thursted harder and faster as he felt his own release apraoching. His hips spasmed as he came, filling his lover up with his seed.

"Ahhhn" Ayato moaned "God I missed you". He kissed kaneki in a lazy manner, a smile on his lips. He nuzzled his nose with Kaneki's. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled back. He pulled out and helped Ayato stand. He did up his pants, then helped the other ghoul put his back on. He loved the sight of his seed slowly dripping out from the other. Ayato picked up his scarf, before pulling the other ghoul down for a quick kiss. 

"Come find me later" he whispered into the white haired ghoul's ear. He nodded, embracing his lover before releasing him. Ayato turned to see the ghoul investigators faces red with eyes wide but could smell that they were all aroused. He smirked, then he saw Hiname with the blue haired girl, both recording and holding their noses. "Come on, we need to get going now" he called out to her before walking off.

"Ah! Right" she followed him, chucking him his mask. He caught it and put it back on his face. "See ya nii-san!" she called out over her shoulder. Kaneki waved at her as he watched them run off into the shadows. He turned to his squad, shit he's got some explaining to do doesn't he. Oh well it was certainly worth it since he got his little rabbit back he thought as he was bombarded with questions.

"Maman! Can you do it again?" everyone stopped their yellin to turn to saiko, their eyes wide. "Whaaat? It was hot"

"Your a dirty little pervert!" they yelled at her. Kaneki chuckled, maybe it won't turn out as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't bad! I hoped you enjoyed. This was just a small idea id Ayato and Kaneki were lovers and that Ayato would try to get him to remember. Please comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
